The Blonde Demon
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Once apart of the K.A.O Naruto left it when he started having dreams that were flash backs to his shattered past. He began to remember experiments done on him in Konoha when he was a child and he has now set off on a journey to find the people responsible


Chapter 1: Bang!

A lone man, no older then the age of 21, sat alone in his house. He wrote down many pointless words on a piece of paper that served no purpose. He wrote with utter boredom, not even paying attention to the fire as it suddenly began to die down. As he wrote he shuddered as a feeling of coldness swept across the room suddenly before it warmed up again.

He continued to write down the pointless words, his eyes beginning to grow heavy as his body yearned for sleep. He slowly set his pen down and sat up and stretched his aching arms out and looked around his small, one man shack. He sighed heavily as he walked to the steps that led to the small upper floor of his house. As he walked up the steps he felt the cold feeling wash over himself again.

He slowly came to a stop and turned around as he watched the orange glow from the fire die down before vanishing, plunging his vision into darkness.

A trio of people stared at the small shack as the fire suddenly died courtesy of them. The night hid their features as did the clothes they were wearing. The trio had on the regulation outfits for the K.A.O. There were two males and one female as was regulation for such high ranking missions as this one.

The males both wore a pair of black pants that were metal mesh to prevent harm from chakra like attacks and they were taped off at the bottom with black tape to prevent wind resistance while running. Over that they wore a black long sleeved shirt that was also reinforced with metal mesh for extra protection. Under the shirts they wore a thin T-shirt that was made from metal wool and would help to prevent most minor attacks that could hinder one in battle yet provide no hindrances while protecting the wearer.

They each wore masks that covered half of their face leaving their eyes to be exposed still. The only way they were set apart was that one male wore a pair of black gloves to cover his hands and provide easier use of his sword while the other male did not wear such protection. One male wore his K.I.H on his forehead while the male with gloves wore it around his waist like a belt. The male that wore the gloves and the K.I.H around his waist had dark brown eyes while the other male had a very light blue color. The male with the dark brown eyes had short and spiky brown hair while the male with light blue eyes had long blonde hair that fell down to his neck.

The female in the group wore the K.A.O regulation outfit also only since it was the female version instead of the male version there were a few adjustments. Instead of baggier pants like the males she wore skin tight black pants that reached all the way down to her ankles. Females had the choice of wearing sandals or boots like the males did only they didn't have to. Instead the female wore boots that reached all the way up to her knees with a small and spiky chain wrapping down the entire boot neck. Over the skin tight black pants she wore a tight black mid sleeve shirt that came just a bit past her elbows. She wore a pair of black gloves that seemed to mesh into her flesh and reached halfway up her triceps before ending.

On the side of her boots she had three thin razor blades that could cut through flesh and muscle with ease. On the gloves she had small diamonds implanted into the knuckles so that when she punched they would cut through almost anything. She wore a mask that covered half of her face also and for her K.I.H she had it tied tightly around her left leg. Her eyes were a deep purple with small black starbursts around the pupils. Her hair was midnight black and seemed to retain the light from the moon. It hung down to her shoulders and seemed to be made of nothing but silk.

For weapons the male with the light blue eyes had a long Katana strapped on his back. He also had a pouch on his leg with Shuriken in it. He had a long dagger strapped to his leg incase he needed to fight in close range and he carried a set of secret mini-dagger on his triceps. If he applied chakra to the weapons they would shoot out and he could fight with them but he risked cutting himself in the process. The man with dark brown eyes carried a pair of short swords that were strapped onto the sides of his legs. He also had Shuriken only they were located on his upper arm so that he could reach them if he was using a sword for an element of surprise. The woman carried a short and slender Katana and didn't weigh herself down with any other weapons besides a short sword that was strapped on her leg. The Katana was strapped diagonally across her back.

The trio looked down at the house where their objective target resided.

The man slowly opened the door to his room and stepped inside. He sighed as sat down on the bed and looked at the wall. He could sense the incoming trio of people already and he sighed at the thought of killing again. Of course he didn't really mind killing K.A.O members f for that fact any member of the damned village but he did abhor the fact that he was tired and wouldn't be able to have as much fun with it.

The man slowly stood to his feet and scratched his hair as he walked out of the room. He wanted to make sure that no fighting happened in his small little shack because it would piss him off if anything was damaged, not that he had much in the first place. The man walked down the steps as he sensed the group of Assassin's rushing towards him. He got to the front door and sighed as he slowly opened it and stepped out into the night.

The trio had been moving towards the shack and their target at amazing speeds until the man they were assigned to kill stepped out into the open. They froze immediately and began to follow protocol. The man with dark brown eyes stepped forward showing that he was the leader of the group.

The man watched as the leader of the group stepped forward and stared at him without any emotions. He opened his mouth and began to speak with a monotonous voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the rule of Godaime Hokage Danzo you are to be terminated under the approval of the council. Reasons for Terminations are as followed,

Treason

Murder of Konoha Citizens

Abandoning your village

Helping enemies

Disorderly Conduct

Rebuking Commands from your senior officer

Going again-" was as far as the man got before his head exploded in a spray of blood and chunks of flesh, bone, and brain. The headless corpse fell to the ground with a thump and Naruto stared at the last two Assassins with cold blue eyes. He held his Gun, his baby, in his right hand while his left hand was in his pants pocket. The gun he used was a 15mm that he himself had made before defecting from Konoha. He named the newly made gun Reaper because it had no rival in the field of combat.

It was solely made from Titanium Steel a rare metal that is not easy to come by and also chakra conducting Iron. The gun had a clip that held 6 lethal bullets made from titanium steel with Chakra conducting cores. Naruto also wore 5 other clips on his belt and when they ran out he would typically be screwed since he could use his gun anymore, well that's what people thought. The way that he crafted the gun was pure genius. Not only could it shot bullets that could tear through concrete walls like butter, destroy almost any other metal barrier, and of course destroy a human body, but it could also shoot bullets of pure chakra out.

He had found out that having the special feature not only was beneficial in battle but it also helped to surprise enemies.

Naruto grinned as he looked up from the headless corpse to the shocked faces of the once leader's subordinates'. "Who's next?" he asked in a cold and deadly voice.

"For the murder of Captain Gin I shall have your head!" The woman in the group yelled as the unsheathed her Katana and ran at Naruto. Her black hair flew wildly around her as she ran at the stationary blond.

Naruto still held his gun straight out at her and let his grin fade to a frown at the stupidity of the girl. She must be used to the older versions of guns that Konoha used. "Did you forget to read about the description of my weapon?" he asked as she drew nearer. They were only mere feet apart and Naruto let his sadistic grin come back as he darted forward and slammed the head of the muzzle into the woman's mouth ripping her lips apart and shattering her teeth as the gun sat straight in her mouth.

"It's an automatic." Naruto said with a evil laugh and pulled he trigger. The back of the woman's head exploded in a shower of red and Naruto felt her full weight suddenly pulled on his gun since it was no longer held up by her…since she was dead. Naruto looked up and saw the man with the bright blue eyes running at him with his Katana out and ready to kill Naruto.

"Your life is mine." he whispered as he swung down. His blade cut through his partner and through Naruto's arm. The blond gasped as he looked at his bleeding stump before looking up at the bright blued eyed man with a look of pure… boredom?

"Every time." a voice said from behind the man as he felt the cold steel of Naruto's gun Reaper press against the back of his head. "Every time you damn K.A.G forget that I was once one of you. I can also use a simple replacement technique. Or did you just forget that I was a K.A.E?" Naruto asked as he kicked the man in the leg with inhuman strength snapping it in half and earning a yelp of pain form the man.

"You mother fucker!" the man yelled as he turned and swung his sword at Naruto.

Naruto easily phased from sight and reappeared behind the man again with his gun pointing at the mans back. The bright blue eyed man stared at his Katana in shock, not because he missed his target but more because the entire sword was filled with cracks. Naruto had easily destroyed his sword with no effort at all. The Katana suddenly shattered and fell to the ground. The man released the now useless hilt as he grimaced from the pain in his broken leg.

"Hmm… interesting. You see I have a new bullet that I would really love to try out on someone but none of the previous Asshole Assassins would live long enough for me to try I out…you see I have this thing for Konoha blood." Naruto said as he grinned wildly. "I just seem to lose control when I get to excited… I mean right now I'm already losing it because I can't wait to see how you fair against my bullet!" Naruto almost screamed in pleasure.

"You fucking Demon!" the man screamed and Naruto's laughed drowned out his voice.

"Get it right you dumb-ass." Naruto said as the tone of his voice dropped deadly low. He hit a button on the side of Reaper and the clip fell out into Naruto's outstretched left hand. Naruto stuck the clip onto his belt and pulled out a clip that was made from solid metal that seemed to be tinted red. "I'm a half demon, be happy that my human half is controlling my actions right now and that my two psych's aren't merged like usual." Naruto said as he slammed the red clip into Reaper and grinned.

"What the hell?" the man screamed as Naruto took his time in killing him.

"Well you see, this new bullet is really cool but it takes time to use… I have to charge it up in order to use it and it doesn't really exhaust me but boy does it make a good boom." Naruto said as he suddenly lowered his gun and stuck it into a holster that he had on his leg. He grabbed the man by the hair and dragged him towards a large forest that was near his house and slammed him against a tree. He grinned as he pulled off the mans K.I.H and tied it around him and the tree. Naruto then reached into a pocket on his pants and pulled out a roll of thin metal wire that was hard to snap or cut. He quickly tied it around the man so that he was securely tied to the tree. In the process he was forced to tear the mans leg off though because it was jutting out at weird angles, making it hard to tie him up.

The leg now sat uselessly in front of the man and his stump was bleeding rapidly and so Naruto took about ten steps back before pulling Reaper out again and aiming it at the man.

"Okay, this may hurt… a little bit… or a lot, but who cares?" Naruto asked with a sadistic smile. He began to pour his chakra to the gun and felt the red clip he had inserted into the gun begin to absorb his chakra. As soon as that happened Naruto quickly flipped a small switch on the bottom of the barrel of the gun and the chakra began to gather around the muzzle. The Chakra began to intensify and get denser and denser. Naruto brought his left hand up and grabbed his right wrist for support as he continued to pour chakra into the new bullet.

"You see this red clip here is made purely of the most chakra conducting metal that I could find. It completely absorbs any chakra that I pour into it holding it. It can hold a extensive amount of my chakra and since I have so much due to my…condition, I can make the bullet pack one hell of a punch but like I said it takes some prep to gather the bullet. If I had the abilities of the Nara clan though this attack would be so much better." Naruto said as the sphere of blue chakra got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a beach ball.

"Now, this switch I flipped here make sit so that that chakra I gathered in the clip goes to the muzzle of the gun and begins to condense there and also it expands. You see these two actions go against each other so it creates a massive sphere of gravity that could explode at any second." Naruto said and reached up and flipped the switch again. "Now the chakra sphere will condense completely to about the size of my fist but still have the density of a shit load of chakra." Naruto said as the chakra sphere did just what he said.

"And now you die." Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side and pulled the trigger.

KA-FUCKING-BOOM!

Naruto was launched backwards and onto his ass from the recoil of the attack. He still held his gun steady though so it didn't shot wildly off into the distance. Naruto watched as a thin beam of light no thicker than a small log shot out through the mans stomach and through the tree he was tied to. It continued on through the forest until suddenly everything went white. Naruto blinked a few times and stood to his feet dusting himself off and looked at where the man stood and his jaw almost dropped.

There was a large trench that he could easily stand in and only his upper body would show while he could also spread his arms out and touch the sides barely. The large trench trailed on for a good 300 hundred feet into the distance before it stopped and at the end of it was a roaring fire where Naruto deduced that most of the debris that was barely caught in the blast was put under superheated conditions and spontaneously combusted into flames. Either that or it was the cooking body of the man.

Naruto grinned as he hit a button on the side of his gun and the red clip fell out into his hand. Naruto chuckled as he felt the heat of the clip almost burning his hand. He stuck the clip in his belt and walked away from the execution sight and back to his house. As he walked he put Reaper back in its holster and chuckled.

"Every single time…" he muttered as he opened the door to his house and walked to the table. He grabbed the pen and marked down three more tallies onto the paper and wrote down how they died quickly.

Dreamscape

"_Hold the little brat down!" a doctor yelled and several figures complied…cruelly. They stabbed knives through his hands and feet, staking him to the bed as he withered in pain, trying to escape from their torturous clutches._

"_L-let me go!" he screamed in pain, his small 5 year old voice didn't hold much demand in it so know one eve stopped to consider the word she just spoke._

"_Okay hand me the DNA enzyme, we have to start killing off some of his cells so that we can fuse the others." the doctor said as someone handed him a syringe. "Okay sit still you little brat." the doctor said as he motioned for the people around him to hold the boy still._

"_Why me? What did I do?" he asked as the needle got closer and closer to his heart._

"_You were alone." the doctor said and plunged the needle into his heart and then everything went black._

_Naruto awoke with sweat covering his face, dripping down is neck and bare chest. He was panting heavily as he realized that he was dreaming once again. He was just dreaming the same dream that he dreamt everyday of his life, nonstop. Naruto looked around and saw the sun shining through the cracks in his shack, the light rays glistened off his sweat. Naruto sighed as he slowly stood to his feet, throwing the covers off himself. He walked over to a small dresser and pulled it opened and pulled out his clothes that he typically wore._

_First he pulled out his black pants and pulled them on. They were metal mesh that weighed almost nothing yet could withstand a bullet from a weak gun. He pulled on a pair of socks and then pulled on a pair of black boots with a thin razor blade down the sides. He then pulled on a black collared button up shirt that he left unbuttoned to reveal his chest. He sighed as he shagged his hair and walked over to look in his mirror. He looked at himself and took in animalistic features. His hair became more spiky and wild his normally blue eyes were now red with black starbursts around the pupil._

_He bared his teeth and saw that they were sharper but his canines were a bit longer then the rest of his teeth and were deadly sharp. He gently brought a finger up to touch them and when he brought his thumb down he saw a small and thin cut bleeding already. He watched as a few droplets of blood made their way down his flesh before the cut suddenly healed itself. Naruto looked back up into the mirror before buttoning up his shirt and then grabbing a black cloak with a silver flame pattern on the bottom and putting it on. He then walked over to the table beside his bed and grabbed Reaper and its holster. He strapped the gun to the left of his chest so that he could reach into his cloak and pull it out whenever he felt like it and with more ease._

_Naruto grinned as he felt his gun make contact with his hand, he knew that today would be a great day._

"_Let's see… I'm sure Kumo may have some bounties up right now so let's go check." Naruto said and pulled on a pair of silver gloves that were in his cloak pocket before he phased from sight._

_A:N- okay here's the first and very short chapter. Please review so that I know if I should continue or not. _

_K.I.H = Konoha Identification Head Band_

_K.A.O = Konoha Assassination Organization_

_K.A.G =Konoha Assassin Grunt_

_K.A.E = Konoha Assassin Elite_

_-Element-Chaos Out!_


End file.
